Quién como Tú
by Saito Ryuzaki
Summary: Ella siempre la ha envidiado ¿y como no hacerlo?... cuando su rival es dueña de lo que ella más ama.


"Quién como Tú" El perfume de su almohada 

**_tú lo conoces bien_**

**_y la humedad de sus sábanas blancas_**

**_también..._**

****

Como en muchas otras ocasiones se hallaba allí, en otra reunión de la familia de su mejor amigo.

'Mejor amigo' jamás pensó que dos simples, inocentes e inofensivas palabras dolieran tanto, y dolían pues esa frase aseguraba que ella nunca podría ser nada más que una amiga para aquel hombre.

Desde su mesa, lo observó sonreír. El apuesto muchacho de ojos grises se encontraba saludando a otro recién llegado, era la esposa de uno de sus cuñados, esa loca rubia de Ravenclaw que también estudió con ellos en Hogwarts, irónico que una persona así sea de los miembros más sensatos e importantes del Ministerio de Magia. El pelirrojo acompañante de la Ravenclaw – que no se veía muy contento de ver al Slytherin - no hizo nada más que una seña que bien podría interpretarse como un saludo.

Ella no pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando notó el ceño fruncido de _él_ al momento en que el-niño-que-vivió, lo saludara con un poco de desconfianza. Definitivamente, cambiar la actitud del rubio para con Harry, era imposible. Y seguramente, Hermione Granger, también pensaba lo mismo que ella pues no dejaba de sonreír ante la actitud que los dos Aurores se profesaban.

Su diversión pasó tan rápido como vino, cuando advirtió al rubio pasar un brazo por la cintura de la hermosa mujer a su lado, que no era nadie más que su esposa.

Cuanto envidiaba a aquella mujer, había sentido tantas veces esa rabia y frustración recorrerle el cuerpo que ahora parecía acostumbrarse al dolor de saber que Draco Malfoy, no le pertenecía.

Sus pensamientos nunca dejaban de torturarla, pues le creaban un mundo de fantasías en el que ella era aquella mujer a la que él le replicaba un dulce 'te amo' o simplemente era la que podía permanecer en su cama, sintiendo el agradable y perturbante olor de su perfume. Pero todo ese mundo de fantasía se venía abajo cuando se daba cuenta que la que gozaba de todos esos privilegios, era otra.

**_Que suerte la tuya,_**

**_que puedes tenerlo a tus pies_**

**_sintiendo en tu boca,_**

**_sus besos que saben a miel..._**

****

Tuvo que calmar ese estremecimiento en su cuerpo cuando observó que _él_ se acercaba.

- "Linda fiesta.." – ella le dijo cuando lo tuvo de frente.

- "Me alegro que hayas podido venir".

- "Ya sabes que nunca me he perdido una celebración de tu familia" – sonrió.

Y era verdad, nunca faltaba a aquellas reuniones aunque su único motivo para no hacerlo era para no perder la oportunidad de estar a su lado.

- "Un gusto verte de nuevo, Pansy".

La inclinación de una sonriente pelirroja la tomó desprevenida.

- "Lo mismo digo, Virginia" – tuvo que reunir todas sus fuerzas para mostrar una media sonrisa.

Agradeció a Merlín cuando después de un intercambio de palabras, ellos se retiraron. Era buena fingiendo, lo había echo por años pero aquello le resultaba cada vez más difícil. Sentía su corazón morir cuando los veía juntos, cuando podía observar toda esa devoción que él le profesaba a esa Weasley. Nunca pudo entender como sucedieron las cosas, ellos era enemigos mortales que el destino se encargó de juntar y cuando lograron afirmar su unión, ella vio perdida todas sus esperanzas.

La sorpresa que provocó a todos lo allegados de la pareja, fue grande. Los hermanos patalearon a morir para evitar lo que ellos llamaban 'El fin del mundo', el famoso Potter con la ayuda de la sangre sucia, trataron de calmar los ímpetus de los Weasleys que parecían al borde de un ataque de nervios.

¿Y ella?

Ella había gritado, maldecido, odiado y llorado por su pobre suerte. Siempre había sido muy orgullosa y perder a Draco con una don nadie pobretona, había sido un golpe de gracia a su vanidad. Pero más allá del orgullo quebrantado, se encontraba un corazón hecho pedazos, que no hacía más que afirmar que el dolor de Pansy Parkinson, se debía a un amor no correspondido.

**_Mirando como le hablas de amor_**

**_el tiempo no se detiene_**

**_y nada tengo yo que esperar_**

**_aunque me quede en el aire..._**

****

Amor y solo amor, era lo que ella podía notar cuando observaba a Virginia Weasley y a Draco Malfoy.

Esa pelirroja había logrado la hazaña más grande de todas, había logrado cautivar al rebelde corazón del Slytherin. Y es que él solo vivía para ella, para ella y para esas pequeñas personitas que no eran más que el fruto tajante de su amor.

'Tía Pansy' era como la llamaban esos niños, era una punzada a su alma cuando escuchaba ese sobrenombre... ¿por qué no podía ser 'mamá' en vez de 'tía'?...

Esos infantes seres pudieron haber sido suyos y de él, pero la cruda realidad era otra.

**_Quién como tú,_**

**_que día a día puedes tenerle_**

**_quién como t_**

**_que solo entre tus brazos se duerme_**

**_quién como tú..._**

****

Deseaba ser ella, aunque fuera por un momento, deseaba ser la que disfrutara de sus besos, de sus caricias, de sus atenciones.

Se había hecho el firme propósito de permanecer a su lado, aunque tuviera que fingir ser su amiga, aunque tuviera que arriesgarse a morir cada vez que lo tuviera tan cerca y sin la posibilidad de tocarlo. Tuvo que cambiar muchas actitudes, pues si quería ser su amiga más cercana tenía que comportarse diferente ante los demás y especialmente ante aquella que era la culpable de su desgracia.

No podía arriesgarse a desdeñarla frente a Draco, porque eso significaría desdeñarlo a él.

Y entonces lo logró...

Se convirtió en una de los amigos de la familia, gracias a la relación amistosa que llevaba con el rubio, había podido tener acceso a muchas cosas.

**_Quien como tú _**

**_que tarde, tarde esperas que llegue_**

**_quien como t_**

**_que con ternura curas sus fiebres_**

**_quién como tú..._**

****

Pero todo ese terreno ganado no valía nada.

Ella podía tener la simpatía, el cariño y la confianza del Slytherin, pero jamás obtendría su amor.

Y todos eran felices, los Weasley, los Potter y los Malfoy... matrimonios estables, puestos de trabajo envidiables, posición social sementada y todo lo que alguna vez pudieron haber deseado.

Bueno, no todos era felices...

Pansy Parkinson era infeliz, tal vez la más infeliz de las mujeres.

**_Esas noches de locura_**

**_tú las disfrutas bien_**

**_y entre sus brazos la horas no pasan_**

**_lo sé..._**

****

En ese momento los descubrió intercambiando un beso.

Y su mente le jugó mal de nuevo, haciéndole imaginar la súbita alegría que sin dudar recorría el corazón de Virginia cada vez que se unía a su amado. Imaginaba como el cuerpo de la pelirroja seguramente se estremecía cuando Draco la hacía suya.

Ginny Malfoy, sabía exactamente como era sentir arder cada poro de piel al momento que hacía contacto con el de la persona amada, ella sabía que era enredarse en abrazos, besos y palabras amorosas mientras una conexión única se daba en dos enamoradas almas.

**_Mirando como le hablas de amor_**

**_el tiempo no se detiene_**

**_y nada tengo yo que esperar_**

**_aunque me quede en el aire..._**

****

Sintió la humedad en su cara y se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que no eran más que lágrimas.

Maldita sea.

Involuntariamente había vuelto a dejar escapar emociones sin darse cuenta.

Se limpió las gotas cristalinas lo más rápido que pudo, no podía dejar que nadie se diera cuenta de su sentir, no podía levantar sospechas y no quería despertar la lástima de nadie.

Tomó la decisión de marcharse, no era conveniente permanecer más tiempo en aquel lugar.

Su estancia había sido lo suficientemente prudente para no recibir preguntas insistentes.

Tomado aire y valor, se encaminó a despedirse de "sus amigos".

**_Quién como tú,_**

**_que día a día puedes tenerle_**

**_quién como t_**

**_que solo entre tus brazos se duerme_**

**_quién como tú..._**

****

- "Gracias por venir" – replicó Malfoy a la morena.

- "Fue un placer" – ella sonrió.

Siempre sería un placer permanecer a su lado aunque fuera por solo unos momentos.

Otro esfuerzo garrafal tuvo que hacer para despedirse de la Griffyndor.

Aunque su máscara había aprendido a ser automática, siempre habían días en que su guardia se encontraba demasiado débil.

Se despidió de los otros presentes de los cuales era prudente despedirse y volvió su camino hacia la salida.

**_Quien como tú _**

**_que tarde, tarde esperas que llegue_**

**_quien como t_**

**_que con ternura curas sus fiebres_**

**_quién como tú..._**

****

Le lanzó una última mirada antes de desaparecer.

El dolor agudo se presentó de nuevo. _Él _se encontró como siempre en los brazos de la que era su dueña, y ella no pudo más que plasmar una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

Lo hacía todos los días, cuando lo veía en la oficina, cuando coincidían en algún paseo, cuando había reuniones amigables y familiares... y siempre era difícil decir 'adiós'.

Porque cada vez que decía esa palabra, sentía que decía adiós a lo que nunca tuvo y lo que nunca tendría...

**_Quién como tú..._**

**_como tú...._**

****

****

**Notas de la Autora: **Un proyecto que se me vino a la mente justo cuando revisaba un casette muy viejo de Ana Gabriel, me encontraba limpiando cosas viejas cuando el objeto se topó con mi persona, lo revisé un poco cuando recordé que de niña, ese era uno de mis casettes favoritos.

Esa canción, sin duda me inspiró... y he aquí el resultado ^^ ¿creen que fue muy triste? ¿lo comprendieron o estaba muy confuso?.. si tiene dudas pueden presentarlas, estaré encantada de responder.

**"Quién como tú" **de **Anna Gabriel, **preciosa y profunda canción ¿no creen?.

¿Comentarios?... serán muy bien recibidos en sus valiosos reviews ^^

Nos leemos pronto!!

Saito Ryuzaki ^^ 


End file.
